


Pillow-fight

by Solrey



Series: Advent-time specials [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Diabetes, Don't @ Me, M/M, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a bored Felix, a mess, because Seunglix is the cutest shit ever, pillows, seunglix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 13:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16913481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: Did you know that you should never leave Felix alone when he was bored?Did you know that you should never ignore a bored Felix for too long?Seungmin in fact did not know so he had to learn it in the hard way. Well, not really hard but rather soft.orSeunglix being cute and having a pillow-fight





	Pillow-fight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Happy second advent! This is the second special that I write and it contains pure Seunglix. (Marking the sixth out of the eight ships I will write with Felix.)  
> I wanted to write Seunglix for a while now and when I saw that Seungmin felt less appreciated and loved, I knew this needed to come out next. I hope he knows that we support and love him all the way because I do. <3... 
> 
> Don't forget to watch Mama tomorrow and to cheer for our boys!

Did you know that you should never leave Felix alone when he was bored? 

Did you know that you should never ignore a bored Felix for too long? 

Seungmin in fact did not know so he had to learn it in the hard way. Well, not really hard but rather soft. 

He in fact wasn’t so sure why he had never seen such a side of Felix before because they had lived together in the dorm for a some time now. They even roomed, so why did Felix never showed such a side to him? That was probably the fact why Seungmin was pretty taken back that day, because he hadn’t expect to see such a side. 

It had been a very quiet day because they had actually free time for the first time in weeks and to make it even better, not only one day but a week. Hyunjin, Jeongin and himself still needed to go to school but the others had completely free, no need to work on choreographies or songs. Their hyungs had decided to visit their families and stay at their homes for a few days to spend time with their families. Leaving the dorm in Seungmins hands. With hyungs, meaning everyone expect Jeongin, Hyunjin, Felix and himself, even Jisung went home for two days. Felix was the only one of them that needed to stay behind, because he had in fact no family in Korea to return to. He pitied the older because Seungmin could always go and see his parents but the older could not. Seungmin promised himself that next time they had free time and Seungmin could go home, he would take Felix along and spend some time with him, giving him an experience with a ‘home’ in Korea. No, not because he wanted to be closer to the older one because he liked him – no way. Nope. Seungmin just wants Felix to feel at home in Korea that’s all. Really. 

Therefore, he was not even surprised when the older came out of their shared bedroom that day, heavily sighing, dragging himself over to the couch where Seungmin was seated and plopped down next to him. Seungmin eyed him with an amused look on his face while the older leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. 

“Minnie~” the older whined, a pout visible on his face.

“Hmm?” Seungmin hummed, still looking at the Aussie, holding back his laugh.

“I’m bored, let’s do something?” 

Felix turned his head in his direction with a pleading look on his face, his eyes almost looking like puppy eyes and hey, Seungmin was the puppy of the group after all. Meaning, if even Seungmin thinks that Felix looked like a puppy, it had to be the truth and damn, Felix looked mad cute. How his hair was seemingly not made, because the older had probably laid in his bad, thinking about what to do. Seungmin really liked Felix orange hair with the with red highlights, it just fits the bright personality of the older and the way it fell right now, made it even harder to resist the Australian. The longer Seungmin looked at Felix, the more was the lower lip pushed out from the older, making him even cuter in his eyes. Felix tilted his head slightly when he didn’t get an answer after another minute or so and Seungmin couldn’t hold his laughter anymore, laughing out loud while his eyes formed crescents. 

Felix threw himself practically on Seungmin and his laugh came to an abrupt stop, the older now lying on top of him. Startled, he looked at the older and his heart picked up the speed a little. However, he couldn’t hold his laugh again, when he saw that Felix was indeed still pouting at him. 

“Why are you laughing, Minnie?” The older said, placing his jaw on Seungmins chest while looking at the younger, Felix arms lying next to the chest. The whining was still very audible in Felix voice. 

“Its… It’s just...!” Seungmin tried to speak through his laugh but was unable to form a complete sentence while laughing. It took him another minute before he calmed down, his eyes opening and searching the ones of the older. “I laughed because you looked so cute, I couldn’t hold back.” 

He saw how Felix eyes went big, probably surprised at Seungmins answer. To defend himself, Seungmin rarely said that the others looked cute, because he would rather cringe at them then to admit it, so this was a first and he was surprised himself. Did he just admit that Felix looked _cute_ in his eyes? 

He felt how his face got hot and buried it in his hands, feeling embarrassed at himself. It had slipped out of his mouth just like that, not thinking about it before. It was so unlike him but it had been the truth, Felix had looked cute. 

“Cute…?” Was all Seungmin could hear before he felt a weight shift on himself and a rustling sound. Seungmin felt how Felix face was pressed against his chest now, completely pushed into it and it made his heart race. Felix was a person that liked to cuddle and to have skin ship but they never where that close before and it wasn’t good for his heart. Not good at all and he was sure that Felix was able to hear his fast heartbeat. Seungmin wanted to disappear into the ground right now. 

Again, he felt a weight shift on him, Felix face lifted up from his chest just so much that his chin was now resting on his chest. He felt how Felix arms wrapped around his torso and Seungmin noticed that his cheeks grew even hotter. The feeling of Felix so close made his heart race, his body tingle and once more he wanted to tell himself that he didn’t felt anything for the older. The warmth that spread between them was so comfortable and felt so much like home, he couldn’t deny it any longer because he clearly felt this right now. This was probably the feeling you get when you felt at home in the comfort of one another and he liked it. He loved it.

“I think you are much cuter, Minnie~” The older said, trying to get his attention. “Look at me?” 

“No.” Seungmin said sternly, not moving his hands by an inch. He was so embarrassed. 

“Minnie please?” 

“No.” 

“Hmpf. Okay, suit yourself.” 

He heard the disappointment in the older voice and was tempted to say something along the lines of ‘only if you move’ but couldn’t, Felix had moved himself already. The weight of the older disappeared, the warmth that he had felt just a few seconds ago already fading away, leaving him in the cold behind. Seungmins hands fell from his face when he shot up, only to see that Felix had dragged himself back in their bedroom. He wanted to shout after the older, telling him that he should come back but felt unable to do so, his voice stuck in his throat.

Seungmin sat up on the couch, glancing at the dorm before looking straight ahead at the wall, undecided what to do now. He wasn’t so fond of the idea that Felix might be salty with him now but he didn’t liked the idea of just blindly running after him either. Being truthful to yourself isn’t that easy and Seungmin learned that first hand. His heart felt heavy now.

However, his thoughts where disturbed by something hitting his face, making him wobble dangerously to the side. Shocked, he looked at what had hit him and he was puzzled, not exactly understanding – why did a pillow hit him? 

“If you don’t look at me, I make you,” was the only thing he heard before another pillow hit him at his shoulder. Seungmin casted his eyes to the voice and saw a grinning Felix standing in the doorway. 

“With pillows?” Was the only thing that Seungmin could say to the older, still way to perplex by the fact that he had been hit by pillows – _two times._

“You ignored me, you laughed at me and when I asked you, if you could look at me, you denied me. Why are you complaining? I should be the one complaining!” Felix pouted _again_ and he looked _cute_ again. What was it with Felix and looking cute? 

Sorting his thoughts, he picked up one of the pillows, looked at it, before he sharply turned around, and threw it at the Aussie. Felix, who was caught off guard, stumbled and fell on his butt, eyes widen in shock. Seungmin picked up the other pillow and walked over to the boy who was still sitting on the ground, while playing with the pillow in his hands. 

“So you think you can throw pillows at me” Seungmin looked Felix right in the eye and saw the surprised expression in them, “and get away with it?” Maybe he was embarrassed before but now Felix had brought out Seungmins savage and very competitive side out, completely forgetting that he had an inner crisis just a few moments ago. 

So he strikes, hitting Felix with the pillow before smirking at the older who tried to escape his ‘wrath’. Felix stumbled to his feet, grabbing the other pillow and send a hit right back at Seungmin, making both of them laugh. 

“Get away? No. I got exactly what I _wanted_.” Felix grinned at him, throwing himself at Seungmin again, fighting pillow against pillow. 

“Lee Yongbokie Felix, I will bring you down. I swear.”

In the progress of them having a pillow-fight, almost all pillows where involved that where in their dorm. Mostly, because one of them had fleet in one of the rooms and the other had obviously followed. Running around, hiding behind furniture, dodging if possible. By the end of their fight, the dorm was literally a mess. Pillow laid at the ground and one of their pillow had ripped in the progress, bathing the living room in feathers all around. 

They had once again found their way back to the couch, sitting on it while they tried to steady their breathing. Even when you had dance practice so many times and got good stamina in the progress, running around like this while laughing was so unbelievable exhausting, he couldn’t believe it. His heart was slowly getting back to it’s normal speed. Without noticing it, Seungmins head dropped against Felix shoulder, his eyes closing for the moment, taking a moment to rest. When Felix chuckled next to him, he registered what he just did and shot up, heart speeding up again but was forced to lay his head down again. Felix had pressed Seungmins head down again while gentle putting his palm against the youngers cheek. The other hand of the Aussie found it’s way to Seungmins hand, gentle intertwining their hands together.

“When I say that I think you are cuter, then I mean it Minnie. Like right now, when you want to run away from me.” Felix laughed lightly, resting his head against Seungmins. 

“I’m not cute.” Seungmin whispered. His heart was beating uneven and where Felix touched him, it felt like a fire was dancing on his skin. He was so embarrassed to be so close to the older that he indeed wanted to run away but his heart said otherwise, seemingly enjoying the closeness the two had right now. Normally he wasn’t so affectionate at all but when Felix initiated this closeness, it had felt so right. So… normal. As if, he never had something else or needed something else, because Felix was enough. He lit up his world, made him smile and made him happy. Maybe he had always belong to the side of the older but never noticed it. 

“For me, you are the cutest because you try so hard not to be.” 

“I’m not, Felix. Where am I cute?” Was all he could breathe out, hopping that the older didn’t noticed his hot cheeks. 

“Like right now. The transition from the competitive and savage Seungmin to the unbelievable cute and fluffy Minnie. How can I not find this cute?” 

Seungmin looked up at Felix words and was blinded by the most beautiful smile he ever saw. Maybe his mind lacked oxygen or something but the next words came out like a blur, not thought through. 

“I like you.” 

Felix eyes went wide for the third time this day but it was the first time that Seungmin saw Felix blush today. The older went bet red but a smile formed on his lips, not a wide one, it was a rather soft and loving one and Seungmin felt how all of his strength left his body. 

“I like you too Minnie.”

Maybe it wasn’t needed to pity Felix that he had no ‘home’ in Korea, because he had one and that was called Stray Kids and Seungmin was a part of it. Seungmin was his home.

\--  
The door to the dorm opened, Jeongin coming back from a meeting with a friend because of his free time but he stopped before he could even step in the living room. He suspiciously eyed the feathers that laid on the ground. Jeongin closed the door, slipped out of his shoes and walked in, shocked at the sight of the living room and even more shocked to see his two hyungs silently sleeping in each other’s arms on the couch. He eyed the room and noticed that many pillows where out of their original place, thrown to the ground like they were nothing. That someone like Seungmin – who liked it clean – let something like this happen, Jeongin was irritated. Only when he saw that they were actually holding hands, it dawn him. With a huge smile, he dialed one of his hyungs.

“Jisung-hyung? You won’t believe what happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> BTW don't forget the stay selca day, where we want to appreciate Seungmin especially this time. (In January)
> 
> Also, someone interested if I write this further? Like the part between them falling asleep and Jeongin comming home or what happend afterwards? Because we are lacking Seunglix and I'm up for it. (And this felt hella incomplete :( )


End file.
